For You
by DarkTsubasa19
Summary: "Selama masih ada langit, dan selama kau masih mengingatku di hatimu, aku tak akan pergi kemana - mana." /NaruHina/ AU/ Special for Hinata's Birthday/ Read & Review Please...


**Disclaimer: **©Masashi Kishimoto

**Genre: **Angst, Romance

**Rate**: T

**Warning: **AU, OOC

**A/N: **Fanfic pertama yang di publish. Ada Lirik lagu kimi-e dari Chuunibyou demo Koi ga Shitai untuk mempercantik cerita.

* * *

**FOR YOU**

Suara kicauan burung menandakan datangnya sang mentari. Hari yang cerah dengan kumpulan awan putih bertebaran di langit. Mentari pun mulai menyinari rumah megah berwarna putih, dan disanalah ia berada, Naruto duduk termangu di jendela kamarnya yang besar.

"Happy Birthday Hinata." katanya sambil tersenyum memandangi birunya langit.

...

Rumah Sakit Namikaze adalah rumah sakit kecil di pinggir kota, walaupun berukuran kecil fasilitas yang ditawarkan sangatlah lengkap, dengan tenaga kerja yang sangat berpengalaman. Banyak orang lebih memilih rumah sakit itu daripada rumah sakit di tengah kota, karena udaranya yang sejuk. Dan di taman rumah sakit itulah sekarang Naruto berada. Sang artis idola yang baru - baru ini dikabarkan akan hengkang dari dunia hiburan.

Ditengah keindahan taman kecil, ia duduk termenung memandangi pohon rindang dari kejauhan. Mengingat kembali kejadian masa kecilnya, saat pertemuannya dengan orang yang sangat ia cintai.

…

Takjub, itulah kata yang sanggup menggambarkan perasaan Naruto saat itu. Dihadapannya seorang gadis kecil duduk manis diantara bunga lavender sambil bernyanyi dengan merdunya. Rambut hitam pendeknya bergoyang lembut ditiup angin. Naruto hanya bisa terdiam menatapnya. Sang gadis yang sadar akan kehadiran Naruto pun menghentikan nyanyiannya.

"Hai, kenalkan namaku Hinata. Siapa namamu?" Sebuah senyuman terlukis di wajah gadis itu saat mengucapkannya, membuat wajah gadis itu terlihat semakin manis.

…

"Naruto" Tiba - tiba seseorang memanggil dengan lembut namanya, membuatnya kembali ke dunia nyata.

"Hinata?" Naruto mengedip - ngedipkan matanya, terkejut orang yang sedang ia pikirkan ada dihadapannya. Seorang gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan matanya yang berwarna lavender menatapnya dan menunggu reaksinya.

"Kenapa kau memaksakan diri kesini?" Rasa khawatir Naruto ternyata telah mengalahkan rasa terkejutnya seketika. "Seharusnya kau istirahat…"

Belum selesai Naruto bicara, Hinata sudah memotongnya duluan. "Aku bosan menunggumu di kamar." Ucapnya kesal.

Naruto pun terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Maaf. Ayo kita kembali." Seketika dengan gerakan ringan Naruto menggangkat tubuh Hinata yang ada di kursi roda dengan mudahnya. Menggendong Hinata bak seorang putri. Jika para fansnya melihat kejadian itu, sudah dipastikan mereka akan langsung berteriak histeris. Seketika Hinata langsung salah tingkah.

"Naruto turunkan aku." Ucap Hinata panik.

"Sudah, jangan melawan. Cara ini lebih cepat dan harusnya kau bersyukur digendong oleh pria tampan sepertiku ini." Goda Naruto sambil tersenyum lima jari andalannya.

"Jangan harap." Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Naruto dan berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di mukanya.

...

"Baiklah saatnya kau istirahat." Ucap Naruto setelah menurunkan Hinata kembali ke ranjangnya.

"Tapi..."

"Shuut..." Belum selesai bicara Naruto sudah menutup mulut Hinata dengan jari telunjuknya.

"Tenang. Aku akan ada disini seharian, tak ada pekerjaan untuk beberapa hari ini. Mungkin mereka bosan padaku." Naruto bertingkah sedih karena tidak mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan.

"Sepertinya begitu. Aku saja heran bisa - bisanya mereka mengidolakanmu." Ejek Hinata.

"Ya ya ya.. Terserah kau saja Hinata."

Hinata pun tertawa karena ejekannya ke Naruto.

"Oke kalau begitu waktunya istirahat." Lanjut Naruto sembari menyelimuti tubuh Hinata dengan selimut.

Tawa di wajah Hinata pun hilang dalam sekejap, digantikan oleh raut wajah kesal.

Itulah Naruto, dengan mudahnya bisa membuat Hinata yang tadinya tertawa menjadi cemberut.

"Baiklah tuan pemaksa." Hinata mengangkat kedua tangannya, menandakan ia kalah.

Sekarang giliran Naruto yang tertawa melihat tingkah Hinata. Hinata pun hanya bisa mengembungkan mulutnya, tak terima ditertawakan oleh Naruto.

Bagaimana Hinata bisa menang, kalau Naruto pasti akan terus memaksanya untuk istirahat. Pernah suatu hari Hinata terus menolak untuk istirahat, dan perdebatan mereka pun terus berlanjut sampai lebih dari satu jam, dan terus berlanjut sampai akhirnya Hinata pun lelah sendiri dengan perdebatan meraka. Sejak saat itu lah Hinata selalu menyerah jika berdebat dengan Naruto, karna bagaimanapun juga Naruto memang pantang menyerah.

Akhirnya setelah menunggu beberapa lama, Hinata pun terlelap. Naruto bergerak perlahan menuju pintu ruangan Hinata. Berniat menuju kantor dokter yang selama ini merawat Hinata. Ada hal yang perlu ia tanyakan, suatu hal yang penting. Jawaban dari dokter itu lah yang akan jadi menentukan jawaban atas kebimbangannya untuk hengkang dari dunia musik yang telah membesarkan namanya selama ini.

Sebenarnya hal yang mengherankan jika penyanyi yang selalu ditunggu - tunggu oleh penggemarnya itu tidak mendapatkan tawaran pekerjaan. Sebenarnya banyak sekali tawaran yang masuk untuknya, namun Naruto menolak semua tawaran itu. Hal itu lah yang ia sembunyikan dari Hinata. Karena tindakannya itu lah gosip akan hengkangnya ia dari dunia musik pun muncul. Bukan sepenuhnya gosip itu bohong, karena Naruto memang sedang memikirkan kemungkinan itu. Bagaimana pun juga ia ingin banyak menghabiskan waktu dengan Hinata, setelah sekian lama waktunya habis untuk kegiatannya sebagai penyanyi.

...

"Nek bagaimana keadaannya?" Ada nada waswas saat ia mengatakannya kepada wanita yang telah dikenal baik olehnya sebagai dokter yang menangani Hinata.

Wanita itu hanya bisa menggeleng lemas. Saat itu juga rasa dingin langsung menjalar keseluruh tubuh Naruto.

"Keadaan tubuhnya semakin memburuk. Aku takut tubuh lemahnya tak bisa bertahan lebih lama lagi. Penyakitnya telah menggerogoti tubuhnya semakin parah. Tak ada yang bisa aku lakukan lagi." Dada Naruto terasa nyeri saat mendengar pernyataannya.

Naruto pun menutup matanya, berharap bahwa semua ini hanya mimpi. Sebuah mimpi buruk dan sebentar lagi ia akan terbangun dan mendengar bahwa keadaan Hinata semakin membaik. Namun semua itu hanyalah sia - sia.

Tak terima dengan yang dikatakan oleh dokter, Naruto langsung pergi meninggalkan ruangan begitu saja tanpa berkata apa - apa. Ia hanya berjalan lunglai menuju ruangan Hinata. Di ruangan Hinata, Naruto hanya berdiri terdiam memandangi sosok gadis di dalam sana. Gadis kecil yang dulu ia lihat tidaklah lagi gadis yang sama. Gadis kecil yang dulu selalu tersenyum lembut sekarang terlihat begitu rentan, begitu lemah. Ingin rasanya Naruto memeluk gadis itu sekarang juga, menjaganya agar tak pergi kemana - mana.

…

" Kau tahu Naruto kenapa aku menyukai langit?" Ucap Hinata sembari menunjuk langit biru dari jendela ruangannya.

"Itu karna aku iri dengan langit. Dia bisa dengan leluasa melihat dunia luar sana dari atas dengan bebasnya. Andai aku bisa menjadi langit." Ada rasa sedih saat Hinata mengatakannya.

"Tenang saja Hinata. Sebentar lagi kamu pasti sembuh."

…

Andai saja ia bisa seyakin dulu, yakin akan kesembuhan Hinata. Ada perasaan sedih saat mengingat masa lalunya bersama Hinata. Masa - masa dimana Hinata memaksa Naruto yang malas untuk belajar menyanyi. Hingga akhinya Naruto bisa menjadi seorang artis idola, semua berkat ajaran Hinata Hyuuga.

Hinata Hyuuga, anak dari keluarga yang memang jenius dalam bidang seni. Sayang hanya tinggal Hinata seorang lah yang tersisa dari keluarga itu. Sebuah kecelakaan pada saat ingin menjenguk Hinata lah yang telah merenggut semua anggota keluarganya. Dan di sinilah ia sekarang, terbaring lemah di rumah sakit bagaikan akan menyusul mereka semua.

"Naruto? Kenapa menangis?" Suara pelan Hinata mengagetkannya.

Dalam sekejap Naruto pun langsung menghapus air matanya yang tanpa sadar telah menetes tanpa izin sang pemilik. Naruto hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya. Tak mampu mengatakan yang sebenarnya kepada Hinata. Tak terasa sudah seminggu sejak pernyataan sang dokter. Sejak itu pula Naruto menyembunyikan kenyataan yang ada. Beberapa saat hanya keheningan yang mengisi diantara mereka.

"Pasti karena kondisi tubuhku." Hinata menghela nafas.

Naruto yang tadinya hanya menunduk diam pun langsung menatap Hinata, terkejut mendengar perkataan Hinata.

"Aku tahu..." Hinata tersenyum.

"Naruto dengar... Selama masih ada langit, dan..." Hinata mengangkat tangannya dan mengarahkan jari telunjuknya ke dada Naruto.

"Selama kau masih mengingatku disini. Aku tak akan pergi kemana - mana." Hinata pun tersenyum setelah mengatakannya. Tak mampu membendung perasaannya lagi Naruto disaat itu juga, dengan gerakan cepat langsung memeluk Hinata dengan erat. Berharap Hinata tak pernah menghilang dari kehidupannya.

…

Suara gemuruh penonton dengan penuh semangat memenuhi seluruh isi lapangan. Menantikan sang idola menyanyikan lagu barunya. Dan tibalah saat yang dinanti – nantikan para penonton, sang idola muncul ditengah panggung. Namun gemuruh penonton pun lama kelamaan menjadi hening, bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi. Sang bintang idola mereka tak kunjung bernyanyi, hanya terdiam di atas panggung itu.

"Hari ini…" kata lirih sang idola tiba - tiba memecah keheningan.

" Adalah hari yang istimewa bagi seseorang, dan lagu ini khusus kupersembahkan untuknya. For You"

_Di tempat kecil di dunia ini_

_Ku menemukan dirimu dihari itu_

_Kau tersenyum saat angin berhembus_

_Kau mewarnai hatiku_

_Seberapa lama pun ku berdiri didekatmu_

_Perasaan ini tetap tak tersampaikan kepadamu_

_Perasaan ini tak akan pernah berubah _

_Sejauh apa pun kita terpisahkan_

_Walaupun itu takdir untuk selamanya_

_Walaupun terjatuh, ku akan selalu mencintaimu_

_Lebih mencintaimu dari sebelumnya_

_Ini bukanlah akhir _

_Ada yang lebih indah dan kuat_

_Aku hanya ingin terus mencintaimu, memelukmu_

_Ku tak kan melupakan yang kau katakan hari itu_

_Ku tak akan melupakanmu_

_Terimalah perasaan ini_

"Mata ashita Hinata" Ucap Naruto sembari menatap langit, disambut riuh tepuk tangan penonton mengakhiri penampilannya.

* * *

**~SELESAI~**

**Review Please  
**


End file.
